


A Fate Between Heaven and Hell

by rollingboy (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rollingboy
Summary: For context, everything is the same as the game besides one small detail; before the blackened is executed, the person who was hurt the most by the blackened during the school trip gets to decide if they go to Hell or Heaven.SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 4 OF DANGANRONPA 2. PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED THAT PART OF THE GAME.This is also my first time posting work here, so I’m sorry if I messed anything up!
Relationships: Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	A Fate Between Heaven and Hell

“It’s voting time!” The half black half white bear squealed, rolling around in his special chair. “Vote for who YOU think the blackened is! Upupup!!”

Everyone looked around at each other, before they all looked down at the voting machine in front of each of them.

It took a minute, but eventually everybody had voted... and the highest vote was...

Gundham Tanaka.

More laughs left Monokuma’s throat, “Ding ding ding! You’re correct! It was none other than Gundham Tanaka who killed Nekomaru Nidai!”

The room fell silent, but was quickly broken by a female’s cry. “Y-you killed Nekomaru... but... why..? Even after everything we had?” Of course, it was Sonia.

Just moments later, Akane bursted into sudden sobs. “Y-yeah— Why did you do it, huh..? I’ll fuckin’ kill you! Do you hear me..?”

Gundham just laughed. “Kehehe. Mortals— My time on this Earth has come to an end! As expected. I will now venture back into the pits of Hell.”

“No! You cannot do that!” Sonia yelled, tears slipping past her white, doll-like skin. 

“The trial has finally come to an end! But first...” Monokuma paused, for just a mere second, before he continued. “Time to pick where he goes!”

The room went quiet again. Who would it be, this time? Everybody thought. Who did Gundham hurt the most..?

“The person who picks is... Kazuichi Souda!” Monokuma said, a stage light falling onto the pink haired mechanic- who seemed to freeze in place. “Huh? Why me?!” He yelled, looking around confused.

“Love affairs... Love triangles... All the sorts! I miss my days of high school. Youth..” Monokuma laughed, as chains wrapped around both the Ultimate Breeder and Ultimate Mechanic- seconds later, they were both gone.

Moments later, they were in a room- alone, together. The two instantly glanced around. It was small- dark. One thing that was easily pointed out was that... there were no cameras? That was a shocker.

In the next second, a big timer presented itself on a now appearing screen. ‘5:00’.

“The countdown is on. Decide, Kazuichi! Peace and heaven- or painful hell?!” Monokuma laughed from some sort of sound box, before it went dead silent again. 

“D-do I really have to do this..?” Kazuichi laughed nervously, fidgeting uncomfortably. 

“... Just pick, mortal. Get it over with already.” Gundham said, crossing his arms.

“I-It’s not that easy- You know.” He felt a sudden gasp leave his mouth- as if the situation at hand had only just seeped into his head. “This isn’t real, right? I just wanna... go home. I wanna be in your arms again..”

“That is but over, foul human. I thought we had discussed this enough.” 

Kazuichi shut his eyes tightly. “No. We hadn’t.” When his eyes opened, tears slipped down his cheeks. “Why’d you do it, Tanaka? Why’d you go with her?” He asked, staring at Gundham.

“You do not control my romance.” Ultimate Breeder grumbled, fixing his scarf wrapped around his neck. 

“Do I still mean nothing to you? Even now?” Kazuichi looked up at the clock. 4:32 left. 

“We have already fixed our complications and errors. It is not my fault your human brain cannot process that.”

Kazuichi went quiet, and in another few seconds a small sob left him. “Please..”

Even though they were definitely done and through, Gundham felt something hit his heart when he saw the other sob. “H-hey—“ 

“You idiot... N-now you’re just gonna die, you know? What about everything y-you promised m-me?” His legs trembled, and before he had the chance to fall, Gundham caught him. 

He pulled the pink haired male up, cradling him into his chest. “... I’m here. Don’t disstress.” He whispered, before more sobs left Kazuichi. 

“You’re gonna leave.. I don’t want you to leave, dammit!” He yelled, pulling back. His breaths quickened, legs trembling. In a quick flash, he slammed his hand against the ‘Hell’ button.

The second he did so, he fell back, a loud, bloodcurdling screan leaving his lips. “Nononono!” He yelled, quickly trying to push the heaven button, but it was no use. Gundham’s fate had already been chosen. 

Gundham’s heart only grew more hurt. “Hey- Come here, foolish mortal.” He whispered, before he pulled him into his chest. 

Kazuichi sobbed loudly, quickly attempting to cling onto him. They- weren’t even dating? Why was he getting so worked up?

“Don’t go- don’t go, please..” Gundham paused, before he pulled away, kissing Kazuichi passionately.

After a moment, Kazuichi pulled away with wide eyes. One more minute. 

“I-I— Yo-you’re with Sonia—“ He whispered, and just Gundham shook his head. 

“None of that matters anymore. I am about to say my goodbyes, am I not?” Gundham said, as he slipped off his scarf, his hamsters inside. He gently placed them in Kazuichi’s hold. “Take good care of the Devas.” He whispered, leaning in to gently kiss his forehead. “I believe in you, my paramour.”

A loud beep left the clock- out of time. Kazuichi tried to reach for Gundham- but it was to late. He was pulled away by the chains like previously- gone forever. A loud scream left Kazuichi, as he was pulled out of the room.

Everybody looked at him with a confused look. “What did you choose?” Everybody asked him, and all he said was

Heaven.

Obviously, that was a lie. 

He had OBVIOUSLY chosen Hell.

The person that meant most to him was dead and in HELL now because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (: Hopefully I’ll make more fics here! Tell me some recommendations or criticism in the comments. Just don’t hate on the ship, okay?


End file.
